


Are You Happy?

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned David Geyer, Mentioned Jenna Geyer, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam feels his breath leave him for a moment as he stares over at Theo. He’s lying on his bed with his arm under his head, his eyes crinkled shut with a wide, grin on his face. He’shappy. He looks like this because of something Liam said, some stupid joke he can’t even remember making now. Not that it’s important. What’s important is Theo. That Theo is happy, happier than Liam can ever remember seeing him.





	Are You Happy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna, because you're wonderful and it seemed like you needed something fluffy.  
> Title comes from the song [Are You Happy](https://soundcloud.com/seasaltcroissant/niklas-ahlstrom-anna-strandberg-are-you-happy) by Niklas Ahlström & Anna Strandberg  
> (which Janna is also to thank for)  
> This is also based on Cody's most recent insta post which killed me

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Liam falls back on Theo’s bed with a sigh, drawing Theo’s attention to him. It’s been a long ass day and right now all he wants is to spend time with Theo. It’s been like that more and more lately. His day doesn’t feel complete until he’s seen Theo.

When Theo first moved in with Liam and his parents they talked sure, but it was stilted small talk as they got used to their new living situation. Slowly they did get used to it, becoming more comfortable around each other, mostly thanks to his mother and her insistence that Theo be treated like any other part of the family. That meant dinners, movie and game nights, family outings that mostly meant bowling, mini golf, and laser tag.

The last one was always his Mom’s idea. Jenna Geyer was a beast at laser tag. She shows no mercy. Neither does Theo. Which is why the first time they played and Jenna insisted that Theo be on her team Liam and David were instantly screwed.

It’s also when Liam started feeling things change. Watching Theo laugh and duck around corners with his Mom was an eye opening experience. He was suddenly seeing a whole new side to Theo. Sure, he’d been seeing the softer side for a while but this was something else. It brought to light all the feelings Liam had been tamping down. In that moment he knew that was no hope for him. He was falling in love with Theo.

After that things started shifting. Liam and Theo started spending a lot more time together outside of school. When Liam wasn’t with Mason or at lacrosse practice he was home with Theo. And more often than not Theo would come along when Liam went to hang out with Mason.

They became closer. Liam’s come to expect Theo to be around, why wouldn’t he be? Theo’s a constant in his life he never would have expected but now doesn’t know what he would do without. Being around Theo calms him, it makes the noise in his head quiet. He never questions it. He knows why that is. He knew Theo was his anchor long before he realized his feelings for the chimera.

“Make yourself at home then,” Theo says, drawing Liam back to the present.

“This is my home,” Liam tells him.

Theo raises an eyebrow, “In my bed?”

Liam shrugs, “It could be.”

Theo grins over at him, “You really are something else, you know that?”

“I know,” Liam lowers his voice as he leans closer to Theo, “I have a secret.”

“What’s that?” Theo whispers back.

Liam glances around as if he’s checking to make sure they’re alone, despite the fact that they’re alone on Theo’s bed, “I’m the Green Arrow.”

Theo’s face remains blank for a moment before it breaks out into a grin as he laughs. Liam feels his breath leave him for a moment as he stares over at Theo. He’s lying on his bed with his arm under his head, his eyes crinkled shut with a wide, grin on his face. He’s _happy_. He looks like this because of something Liam said, some stupid joke he can’t even remember making now. Not that it’s important. What’s important is Theo. That Theo is happy, happier than Liam can ever remember seeing him.

It sends a warmth flooding through him. Theo’s still grinning when his eyes open and he looks over at Liam. And that’s even worse because now Liam can see the unconcealed affection in them.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Theo asks, the grin not leaving his face.

“Like what?” Liam asks, his voice low and breathy.

“Like you want to kiss me.”

Liam stares at Theo, feeling his heart speed up at the words. God he really was obvious, wasn’t he? Then again he hadn’t been trying to hide how he feels. And Theo doesn’t seem to mind. “Because I do.”

Theo sits up to where he’s resting on his elbows as he looks over at Liam, “Then why don’t you?”

“I wasn’t sure if that was something you wanted,” Liam whispers.

Theo shakes his head, his face fond as he grabs Liam by the front of his shirt and pulls him down closer to him as he falls back against the pillows, “You idiot. In case you haven’t realized I’m sort of in love with you.”

“You are?”

“Obviously. Why else would I have stuck around?”

Something clicks in Liam’s mind. Theo’s right. He really didn’t have any reason to stick around after they defeated the Anuk-ite and chased off Monroe but he had. He’d stayed here. Even before that he’d always been by Liam’s side, protecting him.

“I really am an idiot,” Liam groans, resting his forehead against Theo’s.

Theo chuckles, moving a hand up to card through Liam’s hair while the one still gripping his shirt tries to pull him closer. “I believe you said something about kissing me.”

“Well you’re actually the one that said it,” Liam points out.

“Liam,” Theo warns.

Liam silences any further complaint by leaning in and finally kissing Theo. It’s soft and sweet, nothing like he imagined kissing Theo would be. But it’s so much better. It fits who Theo is now. Who they are.

When he pulls back he doesn’t go far, just enough to be able to see Theo’s face. He’s smiling, eyes crinkling up at the corners as if he can’t contain the joy he feels.

“Are you happy?” Liam finds himself asking.

“I am,” Theo says, his hand carding softly through Liam’s hair. “Are you?”

Liam smiles, “I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

“Me too,” Theo murmurs before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
